The Song That Never Ends
by Sophiekins
Summary: Harry has a bad day and what's worse it's double potions. But Ron somehow brightens his day.


The Song That Never Ends

The Song That Never Ends

Two words sent chills through 15 year old Harry Potter; Potions Class. What was worse it was double potions. Two unbearable hours of Snape breathing down his neck and muttering snide comments to him about his parents and how he was a waste of space. Today was not Harry's day either. The Slytherin's had gone out of their way and decided to make his life miserable every second he kept breathing. Whether it was exploding his book bag all over the stairs, tripping him as he walked by so he fell into the people in front of him, or staring at random parts of his body till felt his face to see if there was something there and have them laugh when he did, it really didn't matter because they chose to do it all and more today.

Snape, seeing how Harry was having a difficult day, chose to make his 5th year class do a gruesome and complicated potion. Hermione sat next to him murmuring instructions to herself.

"One drop of this…two beetle heads…yes I did that… turn counter-clock wise five times and simmer."

Harry sighed, frustrated, this was the fifth time he nearly added the wrong ingredient because of her murmuring.

"Hermione!" He hissed. "If you murmur one more ingredient I'm going to drop the wrong thing in my potion and cause the class to explode."

"Sorry!" She hissed back.

"No talking, 10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter!" Snape shouted from across the room. Harry took a deep breath and let it out narrowing his eyes at his cauldron. He did not need this, especially from his least favorite teacher in the world. Ron sat next to him bobbling his head to a tune in his head adding ingredients to his potion, probably hoping their right or mimicking Hermione.

Harry stared at him for a moment and turned his head shaking. This went on for 20 minutes and then he heard Ron whisper lyrics.

"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because it's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because it's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends…"

Ron's whispers died down to where he was mouthing the song. Harry tried not to smile. _Figures Ron would come up with that song to sing. _

Snape strode past them and narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Weasly!" he exclaimed, "What are you mouthing? A spell to blow up my class?"

Ron smiled at him.

"Of course not Sir. I wouldn't do that."

"Then what were you mouthing?"

"Oh it was a song."

"Well since you seem to like to sing my class, I'm sure you wouldn't mind singing it for the whole class to hear?" Snape's lips turned up into a sneer.

Ron shrugged and stood up.

"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because it's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because it's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people—"

"ENOUGH!" Snape half yelled, "Take another 10 points away from Gryffindor for your ridiculous acts."

He turned and went to the front of the class. Seamus snickered behind Ron who was sitting down. Snape turned glaring at him.

"I presume something is funny to you Mr. Finnigan?"

Seamus nodded and stood.

"Yes. Well you see Sir, when you turn, you remind me or the L'Oreal commercials." Seamus spun around touching his face in a rather gay manner. "L'Oreal, because your worth it." He winked at Snape.

The Gryffindor's burst out laughing while the Slytherin's tried to hide their grins and turn them into glares. Snape's face looked as if it was forming a new shade of purple.

"That can't be healthy," Lavender, said a few seats away from Hermione.

Snape walked stiffly to Seamus who sat down immediately.

"You think your amusing, Finnigan?" his voice as cold as ice.

Seamus sat there tilting his head to the side and had a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment or two he looked back at Snape.

"You know, I think I do consider myself amusing."

Snape's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Dean looked at him with a frightful expression. In the mean time Ron was off in his own little world half whispering another set of lyrics.

"Feels like the crowd is saying, gimmie more, gimmie, gimmie, MORE! Gimmie, gimmie MORE!"

Snape turned on him. Ron looked up with an innocent expression.

"What? Don't like that one? What about Slave For You? No? Hmm… Oh! Maybe Get Naked? Oh, alright that's a weird shade of blue on you."

Snape grabbed Ron's wrist and tried to pull him up. Ron yelped.

"Stop! Slow Down Baby, I'm not your lady. I'm a Genie in a Bottle, you got to rub me the right way."

"WOULD YOU CUT IT WITH THE FILTHY MUGGLE MUSIC!"

There was silence in the classroom for a few minutes.

"But I'm Ronalicious, but I'm not promiscuous. My body stays viscous. You could be my witness." Ron smiled at Snape and raised his eyebrows three times in a row and turned sideways slightly sliding his toe on the ground so that it went to his other foot and slid up his leg.

Snape dropped his wrist and stared wide eyed at him not saying anything. Seamus stood grinning.

"I'll be your witness, Ron!"

Ron turned to him gapping.

"My life long dream comes true!"

"Mine too!"

"O-M-G!"

"B-T-W!"

Hermione looked up, completely oblivious to what was around her. "I'm done with my potion."


End file.
